sequel he's my son
by K.Kira is Jung Jiyool Naepoppo
Summary: Sequel he's my son, menceritakan keluarga Malfoy 4 tahun setelah kembalinya Draco... Read n Review...


**Setelah sekian lama huiatus, Kira balik lagi nih…. Hohoho… asakah yang merindukan Kira? Gag ada ya! #pundung**

**Yang punya Twitter Follow Kira ya di naepoppo, di follback kalau udah mention**

**.**

**SEQUEL HE'S MY SON**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**HARRY POTTER © J.K ROWLING**

**HE'S MY SON © KIRA**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING: GAJE, ABAL, TYPO(S), OC, M-PREG, Alecto POV**

**.**

**.**

Namaku Alecto Draconis Potter Malfoy, usiaku sebelas tahun beberapa hari yang lalu. Sudah empat tahun aku tinggal bersama ayahku. Bukan Daddy Harry, kalau Daddy Harry aku sudah tinggal bersamanya sejak aku masih janin 'kan!, tapi Daddyku yang satunya, Daddy Draco. Ya namanya adalah Draco Scorpius Malfoy.

Sudah empat tahun pula mereka meresmikan hubungn mereka, ayah – ayahku sangat menyayangiku. Awalnya aku bingung, bagaimana tidak? Aku selama ini hanya tinggal bersama pria yang telah melahirkanku selama tujuh tahun hidupku, lalu suatu hari muncullah seorang pria yang mencari Daddy Harry, sekilas ia mirip denganku, dan ternyata ia adalah ayahku, orang yang bertanggung jawab penuh atas kehadiranku didunia ini.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku masuk ke sekolah sihir Hogwarts. Kata Daddy Harry dan Daddy Draco di asrama manapun aku ditempatkan, mereka akan mendukungku, saat ini aku sedang menunggu giliranku, giliran untuk tahu dimana aku ditempatkan selama aku belajar di Hogwarts. Dan aku yakin aku pasti akan sesukses kedua orangtuaku, Daddy Draco yang jenius dan ahli ramuan, Daddy Harry yang sangat hebat di Pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam, dan mereka adalah seeker terhebat selama di Hogwarts, aku yakin aku cukup bisa untuk menandingi mereka.

" Alecto Draconis Potter Malfoy!" panggil Profesor Longbottom padaku, sudah saatnya aku mengetahui dimana aku ditempatkan, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menulis surat kepada Daddy – Daddyku, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menggunakan Burung Hantu Elang milik Daddy Draco yang ia pinjamkan padaku, Daddy Draco akan membelikanku burung hantu baru, tapi itu setelah penerimaan siswa baru, dan setelah aku tahu di asrama mana aku ditempatkan nantinya.

" Sulit, sungguh sangat sulit, bahkan lebih sulit daripada Potter sebelumnya, kau punya kemampuan di semua bidang, kau kuat, punya kemauan dan kemampuan yang mengagumkan, kau cocok dimanapun, kau putra Griffindor dan Slytherin, kau akan sngat sukses di dua asrama itu. hm,,, biar kulihat sekali lagi, kau aku tempatkan di GRIFFINDOR!" akhirnya sang topi membuat keputusan, dan apa yang ia bilang tadi? Aku di Griffindor, OMG…. Aku akan menulis surat untuk Daddy segera.

Setelah ucapan sang topi, kulangkahkan kakiku ke meja Griffindor, ada yang menatapku dengan tatapan yang seolah ingin membunuhku, menelanjangiku, kebencian, kekaguman, shock, dll, bagaimanapun juga akulah satu-satunya malfoy yang masuk ke Griffindor, walaupun bukan satu-satunya Potter, walau begitu masih banyak orang bertepuk tanggan, aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja. Kududukkan badanku disebelah Ted, saudaraku, dia anak baptis Daddy Harry, aku senang, setidaknya masih ada Teddy Remus Lupin disisku.

" Hai, Al. senang kau disini!" sapanya sambil tersenyum lembut padaku.

" Hai juga Ted, aku senang kau dan Vic disini, setidaknya aku tidak kesepian." Balasku sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Victoir Weasley, anak dari Billius Weasley dan Fleur Delacor, yang juga kekasih dari Teddy Remus Lupin. Tapi ini rahasia.

" Al, libur natal nanti aku menginap ya?" tanyanya padaku.

" Tentu, kita bisa menghias rumah seperti biasanya, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi," jawabku, Teddy dan Victoir hanya tersenyum mendengar jawabanku, orang-orang yang tadi menatapku dengan pandangan membunuhpun memandangku heran, mungkin mereka berfikir aku arogan karena aku seorang Malfoy, tapi aku memiliki sifat yang sama seperti Daddy Harry, banyak tertawa, dan juga banyak bicara, bedanya?, kata Daddy Draco adalah dibidang Ramuan, Daddy harry yang lemah diramuan dan aku yang cukup mahir dibidang itu, sama seperti Daddy Draco.

**#**

**# . **

**# . . #**

**# . **

**#**

Kutulis surat untuk kedua Daddyku dengan semangat membara, tak henti – hetinya aku tersenyum sambil menulis surat untuk mereka, juga rencana Teddy tadi, aku yakin libur natal nanti akan sangat meriah denga adanya Teddy disana.

Kubaca sekali lagi, adakah yang harus diganti? Menurutku tidak, suratku sudah sempurna. Kulipat suratku dan kuserahkan kepada Eagle –karena gag tahu namanya jadi dipanggil Eagle aja–. Seperti biasanya ia langsung terbang keluar dari jendela dan terbang ke Godrics Hollow untuk menyerahkan suratku pada mereka.

" Al, kau belum tidur?" sapa seseorang yang aku yakin itu adalah Teddy, dan benar saja, saat kutolehkan kepalaku, kulihat ia tangah berdiri dibawah tangga.

" Belum Ted, aku menunggu balasan dari Daddy Harry dan Daddy Draco, kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur?" aku balik menanyainya, tidak biasanya seorang Teddy Remus Luppin berkeliaran pada tengah malam seperti ini, dan itu aneh, menurutku.

" Aku terbangun, Al. aku memimpikan Mommy dan Daddy," jawabnya sambil menunduk. Aku tahu ia ingin sekali bertemu kedua orang tuanya, tapi sayang saat perang besar 12 tahun yang lalu kedua orang tuanya meninggal, karena mereka dipihak putih, kedua orangtuanya adalah pahlawan.

" Begitu, kau mau menemaniku menunggu surat balasan dari Daddy?" aku harap ia mau menemaniku, dan rupanya harapanku terkabul, kulihat ia tersenyum dan mengangguk padaku, lalu ia melangkah mendekatiku yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang rekresi asrama ini.

" Al, kudengar akan ada guru baru di Hogwarts!" kata Teddy, aku kaget mendengarnya, siapa yang akan diganti?

" Benarkah Ted? lalu untuk mata pelajaran apa?"

" Kudengar Pertahanan Ilmu Hitam dan Ramuan, tapi aku tak tahu siapa, kuharap mereka tidak akan menyiksa kita, itu saja." Jawabnya, aku hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

" Sudah malam, ayo pergi tidur, Daddy tidak akan mengirimkan surat hari ini, pasti besok pagi suratnya akan datang." Ajak Teddy padaku, sepertinya memang besok. Kusetujui idenya dan kamipun melangkahkan kaki kami ke kamar kami.

**#**

**# . **

**# . . #**

**# . **

**#**

Pagi ini tak kutemukan Eagle dan surat balasan dari orang tuaku, aku melangkah lesu menuju aula besar. Menurut Teddy hari ini akan ada Profesor baru, aku tidak tahu ia mengetahui semua itu dari mana, apa dia menguping? Entahlah.

Sekali lagi aku duduk disebelah Teddy dan Vic, sepertinya ia dengan sengaja mengatur tempat duduk kami. Aku sih tidak masalah, dimanapun aku duduk nantinya, asalkan bisa makan dengan tenang.

" Perhatian semua murid-muridku, hari ini aka nada dua Profesor baru yang akan mengajar disini, menggantikan Profesor Smith, dan Profesor Simpson, kuharap kalian dapat menerima mereka dengan senang hati!" kata kepala sekolahku, Minerva Mc Gonnagal.

" Apa kataku semalam." Kata Teddy saat Profesor Mc Gonnagal mengatakan akan ada guru baru.

" Mr Harry Potter-Malfoy dan Mr. Draco Malfoy silahkan masuk dan memperkenalakan diri!" apa yang professor Mc Gonnagal bilang Tadi Malfoy, OMG! Mereka orang tuaku, mungkin karena ini mereka tidak membalas suratku semalam, tapi bagaimana bisa? Kenapa mereka tidak mengatakan apapun padaku.

Kulirik Teddy yang duduk disampingku, wajahnya menyiratkan kekagetan, kebingungan dan kebahagian, bercampur menjadi satu. Kupandangi wajah kedua ayahku, aku tersenyum kepada mereka, mereka juga tersenyum padaku dan Teddy, dan jangan lupakan Victoir.

Aku akan menanyakannya nanti, setelah pelajaran berakhir, alasan mengapa mereka disini, yah kuharap bukan sesuatu yang aneh, dan akan kuajak Teddy ikut serta, aku yakin ia rindu pada Daddy Harry.

**#**

**# . **

**# . . #**

**# . **

**#**

" Hai semua, aku akan menggantikan Profesor Smith untuk mengajar pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam, namaku Harry James Potter Malfoy, kalian bisa memanggilku Profesor Potter untuk membedakan dari guru ramuan baru kalian," Daddy Harry memperkenalkan dirinya seperti biasanya, penuh dengan senyuman dan keramah-tamahan.

" Draconis Scorpius Malfoy, guru ramuan kalian yang baru." Apa-apaan Daddyku yang ini, ternyata Daddy Draco masih saja seperti ini jika diluar rumah. " Panggil aku Profesor Malfoy dan jangn pernah sekalipun meledakkan dan melelehkan kuali kalian," Daady Draco menambahkan peringatan dengan intonasi yang mengerikan, aku saja merinding mendengarnya.

" Baiklah, kalian berdua boleh duduk!" kata Profesor McGonnagal kepada kedua Daddyku, " kalian semua selamat menikmati srapan kalian!" seusai berkata seperti itu, sarapan mulai bermunculan dan memenuhi meja makan.

.

.

.

Saat ini aku, Ted, dan Vic sedang berada di kelas Daddy Harry seusai jam makan malam, tentu saja Daddy Draco juga ada disini bersama kami, mana mau Daddy pisah dari belahan jiwanya itu. Aku heran sudah 4 tahun kedua Daddyku itu bersama, tapi Daddy Harry kenapa belum memberikan aku adik?

" Daddy," kumulai pembicaraan kami, kulihat kedua Daddyku tersenyum. Akupun melanjutkan perkataanku, " Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku dan Teddy?" kulihat Teddy menganggukkan kepalanya, pertanda ia juga ingin tahu tentang alasan mereka mengajar di Hogwarts.

" Kami hanya ingin memberikan kejutan, itu saja! Iyakan Dray?" Daddy Harry menjawab sekenanya, kemudian meminta persetuan Daddy Draco yang dijawab dengan anggukan kecil.

" Lalu, sejak kapan kalian disuruh untuk mengajar disini?" Teddy bertanya kepada Daddy Harry, bagaimanapun Daddy Harry adalah Godfather-nya Teddy.

" Sejak lama, bahkan sejak Daddy Draco kalian ini belum keluar dari Azkaban."

" Benarkah, uncle?" sepertinya Vic sangat penasaran, Daddy Harry hanya mengangguk tanda apa yang barusaja ia katakana itu sepenuhnya benar.

" Kau minta hadiah apa, Son?" Daddy Draco bertanya padaku, apa yang harus aku jawab? Burung Hantu? Sapu terbang keluaran terbaru? Izin beli barang di took lelucon weasley? Atau apa? Aku bingung.

" Daddy akan membelikanmu Sapu dan Owl, tapi tidak untuk Toko Lelucon Weasley!" harusnya aku ingat, Daddy Draco ahli Occlumency dan Legilimens. Tapi aku senang karena Fire Bold keluaran terbaru akan segera menjadi milikku, aku sudah tak sabar.

" Sebaiknya kalian segera kembali, sebentar lagi jam malam," Daddy Harry menyuruh kami kembali, saat kami berbalik Daddy Harry melanjutkan perkataannya, " Aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu, Ted. Besok saat surat datang kau akan tahu. Dan Vic, kami juga punya hadiah kecil untukmu," aku tak menyangka, mereka akan mendapat hadiah juga. Aku tahu setiap tahun Daddy Harry mengirimi Teddy sesuatu, dan surat setiap minggunya. Jadi aku sudah tidak heran lagi.

" Kami permisi dulu, Dad/Uncle!" aku, Ted, dan Vic mengatakan hal yang sama, dan disaat yang sama pula.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

Yang udah baca, tolong tinggalkan jejak. Mungkin ini hanya akan sampai chap 2, tapi bisa juga sampai chap 3, jadi mohon Reviewnya ya…

Dengan format: klik tulisan dibawah ini

V


End file.
